Variations impromptues
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Une romance entre Celeste, Severus et Sirius est-elle impossible ? Pas si sur... Et je vous le démontre par trois fois.
1. Ce n'est pas de l'amour

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau projet : Variations impromptues._

_Je dois vous raconter un peu l'origine de ce projet... Au cours d'une discussion avec l'auteur Heroofmyownstory, elle m'a lancé le défi d'écrire une romance entre Severus, Sirius et un OC, avec l'intervention à un moment de James et Lily. Ceux qui connaissent mon travail savent à quel point c'est un assemblage d'éléments que je n'aime pas trop, d'où la difficulté de ce défi. _

_Mais..._

_Comme je n'aime pas la simplicité, j'ai décidé de faire une variation autour du chiffre trois : trois personnages, trois textes, trois époques... Je vous présente donc le premier de cette série, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Ce n'est pas de l'amour**

L'aube blafarde se lève déjà sur Poudlard et j'ai l'impression de sortir d'un sommeil profond. Si profond qu'il n'est pas réparateur.

C'est faux.

Je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours et des nuits. J'ai perdu le compte depuis que je l'ai perdue. Elle était tout pour moi et je n'ai pas su la protéger.

Je dois écrire pour ne pas oublier. Déjà, les souvenirs s'enfuient comme si je tentais de saisir de l'eau entre mes doigts. Ils ne laissent derrière eux que des bribes indistinctes et vides de sens. La seule vérité qui me reste est que la femme que j'aimais est morte. Céleste, reviens-moi !

Dans le néant dans lequel je suis plongé, seul son sourire me guide. Les quelques mois qui ont vu notre relation ressemblent à une bulle de lumière insaisissable et inaccessible. Disparue.  
Je ne peux parler de cela à personne. Le secret doit être conservé et même Dumbledore se trompe à ce sujet. Mon seul confident sera donc ce parchemin.

Céleste et moi nous sommes rencontrés au cours d'une mission. L'Ordre est intervenu plus tôt que prévu et elle a réussi à me tirer d'un très mauvais pas. C'est une règle chez les Mangemorts de ne jamais laisser un compagnon à terre, mais elle a pris des risques inconsidérés pour me mettre à l'abri. Je ne la connaissais pas mais j'ai appris plus tard qu'elle avait fait ses études à Durmstrang et n'avait donc pas les mêmes réticences me concernant que la plupart des autres adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne me regardait pas comme les autres, pas de dégout ni de condescendance. Je ne lui inspirais aucune haine. Dans ses yeux, j'avais l'impression d'être normal.

Lorsque notre relation a débuté, nous avons immédiatement décidé de conserver le plus grand secret la concernant. Une information comme celle-ci, dans un camp ou dans l'autre, pouvait avoir de terrible conséquences pour nous deux. Nous savions que nous étions mutuellement la faiblesse de l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle était convoquée, je tremblais mais ne devais rien laisser paraitre. Elle était forte, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarii. Une catastrophe pouvait si vite arriver. Elle avait appris les bases de l'occlumencie durant ses études et ne faisait pas partie des cercles les plus proches du maitre, il y avait peu de risques qu'il ne découvre le pot-au-rose ainsi. De mon côté, les choses étaient bien plus difficiles et mon apprentissage récent de cette méthode ne me permettait pas encore de repousser efficacement ses attaques. Nous devions donc éviter tous soupçons qui auraient pu lui donner envie d'en savoir plus. Je marchais sur un fil, mais sa présence m'était devenue nécessaire pour continuer le combat.

Notre monde s'est arrêté le jour où elle m'a annoncé ce qui allait devenir sa dernière mission, elle venait d'être choisie pour intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix pour les espionner. Ils ne la connaissaient pas car elle n'avait jamais été repérée pendant les différentes escarmouches qui avaient eues lieu et ses connaissances acquises à Durmstrang seraient certainement appréciées. C'est le maitre lui-même qui l'avait chargée de cette tâche et il était évidemment impossible de refuser. Nous savions tous deux que si Dumbledore vérifiait trop ses antécédents, elle mourrait. Nous étions coincés et rien ne nous permettait d'envisager une solution. J'ai même proposé de fuir mais elle a refusé. Le maitre nous retrouverait et nous ferait payer cher cette trahison.

Finalement, la mort dans l'âme, elle est partie pour cette mission, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il me semblait qu'on m'arrachait le cœur. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé m'attacher aussi vite et si totalement à une personne. Lily était oubliée et rien ne comptait plus à mes yeux que la sécurité de Céleste.

Lorsqu'à la réunion suivante, le maitre nous a annoncé en jubilant qu'un espion avait été placé au sein de l'Ordre, j'ai senti une vague de soulagement indescriptible car, même s'il n'avait pas donné son nom, je savais qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Naturellement, je ne devais pas laisser ma joie transparaitre mais c'était si difficile. C'est ce jour-là que nous avons frôlé le drame au plus près, car malgré tous mes efforts, j'ai éveillé la curiosité du maitre qui a commencé à me poser des questions à son sujet. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir de justesse en combinant mon talent naturel pour le mensonge, mes bases d'occlumencie et une bonne dose de flatterie. Mais je savais qu'à partir de ce moment, j'étais sous surveillance et que le moindre écart rendrait la situation extrêmement périlleuse. Je me mis donc à travailler avec encore plus d'acharnement pour repousser ses attaques.

Je n'avais plus le moindre contact avec elle et les seules nouvelles que j'avais de sa part venaient des rapports réguliers qu'elle faisait parvenir au maitre et donc j'avais parfois des échos dans les rangs des Mangemorts. C'était maigre, flou et parfois contradictoire, je ne savais jamais s'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle n'était pas la seule taupe au sein de l'Ordre et jamais aucun nom n'était divulgué. Pour elle, c'était plus difficile encore. Plongée en territoire ennemi, elle ne pouvait pas entretenir le moindre contact avec moi. La seule solution que j'avais trouvée était de prendre de plus en plus de risques sur les champs de bataille pour me faire reconnaitre et qu'elle sache que j'étais toujours vivant. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus, et cela me tuait à petit feu.

Une fois de plus, notre destin a basculé par hasard lorsque j'ai entendu la prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney. Je l'ai immédiatement rapportée au maitre, qui, même si elle était incomplète, a décidé qu'il s'agissait du fils Potter. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que je commençais à avoir des doutes concernant notre action au service du Lord -depuis que Céleste avait été désignée pour une mission presque suicidaire- et cette décision avait été mon point de bascule.

Lorsque je l'ai prévenu des intentions de l'Ordre, Dumbledore a immédiatement imaginé une fable totalement absurde à mon sujet. Je ne l'ai pas démenti lorsqu'il a cru que je trahissais mon allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres par amour pour Lily. C'était totalement faux, je ne suis plus amoureux de Lily depuis longtemps, elle a fait son choix et même si cela a été difficile, j'ai fini par me faire une raison à son sujet. Cependant, elle a été une part importante de mon enfance et je ne pouvais pas laisser son fils mourir ainsi sans réagir. Il ne s'agissait que d'un bébé qui risquait de payer pour les actions de ses parents. J'ai donc décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre pour me rapprocher de Céleste, la protéger plus efficacement et rendre un peu à Lily ce qu'elle m'avait donné pendant mon adolescence.

Une raison secrète, que je n'osais pas m'avouer, était une forme tenace de jalousie. Certaines rumeurs dans les rangs des mangemorts rapportaient qu'un espion tenait ses informations d'une source sûre et haut placée dan l'Ordre : Sirius Black lui-même. J'ignorais qui étaient les espions du Lord, mais je craignais tellement que Céleste se soit sentie obligée d'aller jusque-là pour accomplir sa mission que cette attente devenait insupportable. Je devais en savoir plus et passer du côté de l'Ordre m'aiderait peut être à surveiller cet infâme batard de Black.

Mais en informant Albus Dumbledore, je venais de sceller le destin de Céleste.

Je suis donc devenu agent double au service de l'Ordre. Je n'avais aucun contact avec les membres et mon seul interlocuteur était Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Mais je pouvais quand même obtenir certaines informations par son intermédiaire. C'est lui qui, par mégarde, a fini par m'apprendre la nouvelle que je redoutais le plus. J'avais soigneusement caché mes liens avec Céleste et il ignorait totalement que je la connaissais. Lorsqu'il m'a confié que Sirius avait une relation avec elle, il m'a à nouveau brisé le cœur. Face à lui, je ne pouvais pas montrer la moindre réaction, mais intérieurement, j'étais dévasté. Comment Céleste avait-elle pu me faire cela ? Avec Sirius en plus ? Alors que je lui avais déjà parlé de mon lourd passif avec les Maraudeurs et qu'elle m'avait juré qu'elle ne me trahirait pas.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi près de commettre la plus minable des vengeances en la dénonçant à Dumbledore. Je savais que s'il apprenait une telle information, ses jours étaient comptés et que leur rencontre suivante serait la dernière. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Encore maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. Etait-ce un reste d'amour ou la conviction profonde qu'elle ne m'aurait pas trahi aussi lâchement ? En tout cas, j'ai préféré attendre et réfléchir avant d'agir et de lui donner une chance de s'expliquer.

Quels jours de colère et quelles nuits de solitude ai-je passés ? Je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle et j'ignorais totalement ce qu'il s'était passé. Avait-elle raconté à Black notre relation ? Etait-elle toujours fidèle aux Mangemorts ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse ne me laissaient pas la moindre seconde de repos.

C'est au cours d'une échauffourée lors d'un raid anti-moldu que j'ai pu enfin avoir mes réponses. Nous nous connaissions suffisamment pour nous reconnaitre mutuellement lorsque nous nous battions et lorsqu'elle a fait en sorte de m'entrainer à l'écart, j'ai accepté de la suivre. C'était d'une imprudence extrême, mais je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas savoir. Et si elle en profitait pour me tuer, alors j'aurais ma réponse.

Au contraire, elle s'avança vers moi, sans la moindre tentative de défense et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je sais que mon masque l'empêchait de me voir correctement, mais ce n'était pas l'important, je compris l'invitation. Elle voulait que j'entre dans son esprit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Malgré ma répugnance à faire cela, je ne pus résister bien longtemps et je regardai. Combien de coups au cœur ai-je reçu pendant les quelques secondes que durèrent cette intrusion ? Je l'ignore, mais la voir accueillie avec suspicion, puis être la cible de la cour de ce sale chien de Black, céder face à son insistance et surtout en ressentant sa détresse lorsqu'elle devait s'afficher avec lui finirent par me convaincre qu'elle jouait la comédie. Qu'elle était convaincante mais qu'au fond d'elle, tout cela ne faisait que la dégouter. Elle me trompait, j'en avais la confirmation, mais seulement pour pouvoir continuer sa mission. Lorsque je vis les larmes briller sur son visage, je décidai de stopper cette exploration. J'aurais aimé en voir tellement plus, mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, être certain qu'elle ne m'avait pas trahi, mais j'étais déjà allé trop loin et elle en souffrait trop.

Je ne savais que faire. La repousser ou la réconforter ? Elle non plus ne savait quoi faire. Elle avait perdu ce regard flou propre à la légilimencie et me regardait avec un air tendu. Elle craignait tout autant que moi ma réaction.

Finalement, j'ôtai mon masque et m'approchai d'elle. Nous ne pouvions pas rester ensemble trop longtemps car la bataille semblait toucher à sa fin, mais je devais lui faire comprendre que je lui pardonnais.

"Je t'aime."

C'est la seule et unique fois où j'ai réussi à lui dire. Avant, notre relation n'en était qu'à ses débuts et cela aurait été prématuré. Après... Je ne l'ai jamais revue.

Suite à cet épisode si pénible, je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas rester aussi longtemps sans nouvelle d'elle et que je devais absolument trouver un moyen de communiquer. Après de nombreuses nuits blanches de ma part, c'est finalement elle qui trouva un moyen de me laisser des courtes notes. Il lui suffisait de laisser tomber une note discrètement lorsqu'elle venait faire un rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres puis je la récupérais lors de la convocation suivante. C'était extrêmement risqué, très lent et assez aléatoire, mais nous ne pouvions pas faire mieux. Pour les réponses, je procédais de la même manière et d'un _accio_, elle pouvait les récupérer sans avoir à chercher la cachette.

Un jour, je faillis me faire démasquer par Lucius mais lorsqu'il regarda le parchemin que je tenais à la main, il n'y vit qu'une formule pour une potion. Céleste, encore une fois, avait pensé à tout et pour quiconque autre que moi, cette note était parfaitement innocente. Je réalisai avec horreur que je n'avais pas pris cette précaution élémentaire et que je lui avais fait courir un risque insensé. Je ne commis plus jamais cette erreur.

C'est par ce moyen qu'elle m'avertit de son changement d'affectation au sein de l'Ordre. Suite à ma révélation, James et Lily avaient été mis sous Fidélitas mais Dumbledore avait finalement décidé de leur donner une double protection. Pour cela, d'autres membres de l'Ordre se relayaient à Godric's Hollow à la place d'un des deux Potter et Céleste avait fait partie de ce plan. Elle ne pouvait pas m'en donner les détails mais l'absence de réaction de notre maitre me faisait penser qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce changement de plan. Céleste était-elle en train de changer de camp, elle aussi ?

Malheureusement, je ne le saurai jamais car ce funeste 31 octobre 1981 survint. Lorsque j'appris que la maison des Potter avait été attaquée, je pensai immédiatement à Céleste et m'y précipitai. Quelle scène de dévastation... Et surtout, voir son corps, là, étendu, victime du sort de son propre maitre. James, le vrai, était mort, mais l'enfant était toujours vivant et pleurait dans son parc. Je n'y prêtai pas attention, tout entier dévasté par cette perte.

Je savais que c'était Céleste que je tenais entre mes bras. Le Polynectar qu'elle avait pris faisait toujours effet, donc celle que j'aimais avait l'apparence de Lily, mais elle avait pris soin de ne pas changer son parfum. Je savais donc que Céleste venait de périr par erreur, pour sauver une femme qu'elle n'appréciait sûrement pas. Oh ! Cruel destin.

Lorsque Dumbledore est arrivé, il a cru que j'étais encore dupe de cette histoire et ne m'a rien dit. Officiellement, Lily est morte en même temps que James et Céleste a simplement disparu. Je ne peux pas lui poser la moindre question sans dévoiler le pot au rose. J'ignore pourquoi il garde le secret sur cette affaire, si Lily est toujours vivante et la seule chose certaine est que Céleste est morte.

Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban, et c'est à mes yeux une punition bien trop douce. Il a trahi ses meilleurs amis et assassiné des dizaines de moldus. De nous tous, il est celui qui a le mieux caché son jeu, jamais je n'aurais soupçonné qu'il puisse être un espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne connaissais pas toutes les sources de renseignement du maitre, mais il était tellement insoupçonnable... Et séduire Céleste était un coup de maitre. Les implications de cette trahison me donnent le vertige. Savait-il dans quel camp elle se trouvait ? L'avait-il démasquée ? Pourquoi a-t-il agit ainsi ? J'en ai le tournis. Mes pensées se perdent dans ce chagrin qui m'étreint.

Lorsque j'ai demandé à Dumbledore comment le fils Potter avait survécu, il m'a sorti une fable à propos de l'amour de Lily qui l'aurait protégé. Sa démonstration était convaincante si on supposait que c'était Lily qui le tenait dans ses bras à ce moment-là. Mais ni lui ni moi ne pouvons y croire. Il s'est passé autre chose à ce moment-là, car bien des mères se sont sacrifiées au cours de cette guerre pour leurs enfants sans que cela ne fasse la moindre différence. Que s'est-il passé ce soir-là ? Je n'en suis réduit qu'à émettre des hypothèses. Peut-être qu'à cause de la Prophétie, le Maitre ne croyait pas réellement à son succès ? L'intention d'un sort est bien plus importante que la puissance en elle-même, et donc s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, peut-être que le sort n'a pas eu l'effet escompté ? C'est la seule explication logique à laquelle je suis parvenu, mais le seul à qui je pourrais en parler est persuadé que je suis encore dupe de cette mystification.

Tout cela n'a plus la moindre importance, cette guerre a ravagé notre monde, des familles ont êtes décimées et Céleste est morte. Je n'ai plus d'avenir, plus d'envie et je dois pourtant continuer à faire face. Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?

Je dois continuer à aller de l'avant, et si un jour Black sort d'Azkaban, je lui ferai payer moi-même cette trahison. Dussé-je y laisser ma raison. Ma vie est déjà derrière moi, enterrée avec James Potter sous l'identité d'une autre.

* * *

_Voici la fin de ce premier texte, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si ça vous intéresse, allez jeter un coup d'œil sur le profil de Heroofmyownstory, elle écrit des textes très sympas._

_A bientôt pour la suite de ce projet !_


	2. C'est une envie d'amour

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je reviens aujourd'hui avec la deuxième variation de ce projet. Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review, tu es trop gentille !_

_Merci aussi à Destrange pour avoir accepté, malgré ses appréhensions concernant l'aspect romance, de me donner ses impressions sur ce texte qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**C'est une envie d'amour**

Tout avait commencé par une blague somme toute assez banale. Severus avait été enfermé dans les toilettes du troisième étage et y avait passé toute la nuit. Les Maraudeurs, et en particulier Sirius qui était à l'origine de la blague, avaient bien ris le lendemain matin, en voyant le Serpentard arborer de larges cernes. Lui qui n'avait pas été gâté par la nature était devenu franchement repoussant. L'air légèrement réprobateur de Lily lorsqu'ils lui avaient expliqué l'affaire n'avait pas ternis leur bonne humeur et le rire cristallin de Céleste s'était joint à ceux des Maraudeurs.

Céleste était la petite amie en titre de Sirius. Mais elle était différente des autres. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose de plus qui la rendait particulière aux yeux du Don Juan de Gryffondor. Parmi toutes ses conquêtes, aucune n'avait autant compté à ses yeux. Elle était belle, sans aucun doute, intelligente et spirituelle, mais ce qui la démarquait réellement était qu'elle lui avait résisté. Pendant plusieurs mois, elle avait repoussé les avances de Sirius et n'avait cédé que lorsqu'il lui avait réellement ouvert son cœur. Ce n'était plus l'excitation de la conquête qui le guidait, mais un amour sincère. Comble du bonheur, elle s'entendait à merveille avec Lily et s'était naturellement intégré au groupe des Maraudeurs.

Depuis que Lily avait définitivement rompu ses derniers liens avec Severus, les limites à leurs blagues avaient disparues. Elles devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et comme il ripostait largement, le conflit s'était accentué. Il leur fallait être toujours plus attentif pour déjouer les tentatives de vengeance du Serpentard. Pour cette fois, les risques étaient minces, il avait l'air en colère mais rien de trop inquiétant. James détourna l'attention de Sirius en l'interpellant et tous les six se mirent à rire à la remarque hautement spirituelle qu'il venait de lancer.

Ils se mirent à manger de bon cœur tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Céleste lui lançait de temps à autres des œillades en coin, comme autant de promesses délicieuses. Le petit déjeuner avalé, la petite bande se leva sans discrétion pour quitter la Grande Salle lorsque Sirius, sans y prendre garde, jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la table des verts et argents. Severus les regardait. Non, il les foudroyait du regard. Toute la haine du monde était concentrée dans ces pupilles noires. Impression renforcée par les cernes qui formaient deux cocards autour de ses yeux.

Comme il était toujours seul et peu soutenu par ses camarades de maison, il n'était pas trop dangereux. Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux et se détourna. Il prit néanmoins note de prévenir les autres. L'échange de regards n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais l'éclat qui brillait dans son regard était un peu inquiétant. Et ce serpent savait se montrer aussi fourbe qu'inventif.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent et malgré l'avertissement de Sirius, rien de fâcheux ne leur arriva. Snape avait certainement abandonné ses idées de vengeance, quelles qu'elles aient été car il réagissait habituellement assez rapidement et si rien n'était venu, c'était que l'incident était clos.

Finalement, leur attention avait été totalement détournée lorsque Céleste rompit avec Sirius.

Le choc était si inattendu et violent qu'il en était resté coi. Il avait balbutié des questions mais elles se bousculaient tant qu'il n'en finissait aucune.

La veille encore, tout allait bien, elle semblait heureuse et amoureuse. Maladroitement, elle tenta de lui donner quelques explications, mais elle vit rapidement dans son regard que cela n'aidait nullement. Alors elle se tut. Le silence pesant qui s'installa était plus insupportable encore et en lui lançant un dernier regard compatissant, elle quitta la salle de classe déserte qui leur servait habituellement pour se retrouver discrètement.

Sirius resta la, abattu et hébété. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ? Comment... ? Totalement anéanti, il ne bougeait pas, laissant le temps s'écouler, laissant le temps à Céleste de revenir et de changer d'avis.

Enfin, la porte se rouvrit doucement. Le grincement le sortit de sa torpeur et il leva les yeux, plein d'espoir. Mais debout devant lui se tenait James, un air inquiet sur le visage.

"Sirius ! Que s'est-il passé ? Ça va ?

\- ... Non. " Lâcha le jeune homme d'une voix éteinte.

"Eh ! Vieux frère ! Explique-moi. Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai vu Céleste revenir dans la salle commune et elle n'avait pas l'air bien non plus. Tu ne revenais pas, alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien.

\- Elle m'a largué.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle m'a plaqué. Elle ne veut plus de moi. Elle ne m'aime pas.

\- Mais... C'est impossible ! Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime. Il n'y a pas le moindre doute à avoir.

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi."

Désarçonné par le chagrin évident de son ami, James ne savait que dire. De mémoire, c'était la première fois que Sirius était congédié de cette façon. D'habitude, c'était lui qui était à l'origine de la rupture et cela ne l'affectait jamais autant. Mais comme il l'avait deviné, Céleste n'était pas comme toutes les autres et ce qui s'appliquait d'habitude n'avait pas cours avec elle. Finalement, une bourrade amicale fut la seule chose qu'il fit. Dans son état, aucun mot de réconfort ne pourrait lui être utile. Il ne les aurait pas entendus et il fallait attendre, être présent pour lui et surtout, comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de Céleste.

Ils remontèrent alors tous les deux, James guidant Sirius comme un automate jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive et personne ne fut témoin du bouleversement du séducteur de Gryffondor.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius réussit à faire face et à arborer un visage suffisamment neutre. Pour James, qui le connaissait par cœur, son malaise était évident, mais pour les autres il parvenait à donner le change. Céleste, quant à elle, agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle plaisantait avec ses amies, assise à quelques mètres d'eux.

James entendit quelques commentaires surpris sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas assise à côté de son petit ami comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, et il pria pour que Sirius ne l'entende pas. Ce qui était probablement le cas car, plongé dans ses pensées comme il était, le calamar géant aurait pu s'asseoir en face de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Au regard surpris de Lily, James devina qu'elle avait compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose. D'un regard éloquent, James lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait, mais plus tard.

Toute la fin du repas se déroula dans cette ambiance étrange, bien éloignée de ce qui se passait habituellement. James profita du trajet jusqu'en cours de Botanique pour mettre Lily au courant des derniers développements. Celle-ci parut aussi surprise que les autres et promit à James d'essayer d'en savoir plus auprès de Céleste. Les confidences entre filles fonctionneraient peut être. Pendant qu'ils chuchotaient tous les deux, James surveillait Sirius du coin de l'œil, veillant à ce qu'il ne se perde pas, tant il semblait ailleurs.

C'est le soir, lors du diner que Lily conçu ses premiers soupçons. La première fois, elle n'y prêta pas attention et cru à une coïncidence, mais lorsqu'elle la surprit pour la troisième fois à jeter un coup d'œil furtif à la table des Serpentard, Lily fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Céleste s'intéressait-elle donc à leurs ennemis ? Elle était une fière Gryffondor et n'avait jamais caché son animosité envers les verts et argents.

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à entamer cette discussion, dans un couloir peu fréquenté de l'aile est du château, Lily ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi facile d'obtenir des explications. La subtilité n'avait pas été nécessaire car dès ses premières questions, les confidences se déroulèrent d'elles-mêmes.

"Oui, j'ai décidé de rompre avec Sirius car j'ai enfin compris ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Ce que je prenais pour du courage était en fait de l'insouciance. Les soi-disant blagues ne faisaient rire que lui et elles étaient souvent méchantes. Je ne veux plus être avec quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Quand as-tu compris ça ?

\- Il y a quelques jours, même si je me suis rendu compte que je le pensais depuis longtemps déjà. Je ne voulais pas me l'admettre, c'est tout.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ?

\- La dernière blague contre Snape a été trop loin. Il aurait pu avoir des problèmes graves si un professeur l'avait surpris là en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Tu sembles prendre ses intérêts très à cœur. C'est un Serpentard.

\- Le comportement des Maraudeurs à son égard est vraiment injuste. Et puis... Je crois que je l'aime.

\- Pardon ?" Glapit Lily, totalement stupéfaite face à cette déclaration parfaitement inattendue.

" Oui, il est intelligent et je suis sûre qu'il a un bon fond.

\- Tu lui as déjà parlé ? demanda Lily d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Non, mais nous avons un cours commun avec les Serpentard tout à l'heure. Je vais essayer de me mettre en binôme avec lui. Souhaite-moi bonne chance." Ajouta-t-elle en la plantant au milieu de ce couloir pour se diriger vers le cours de Métamorphose comme si cette perspective était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lily pour comprendre que Severus avait réussi à se procurer ou à fabriquer un filtre d'amour et l'administrer à Céleste. Lily était tout simplement furieuse. Comment avait-il osé faire cela ? C'était illégal, il le savait parfaitement et tout à fait disproportionné. Cette fois-ci, la vengeance avait été trop loin et elle allait devoir lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter.

Lorsqu'il l'avait publiquement insultée l'année précédente, elle s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole, mais dans de telles circonstances, elle devait faire une entorse à cette promesse. Elle allait lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Et sans tarder !

Lorsqu'il la vit se précipiter vers lui, ses cheveux roux flamboyant volant autour de sa tête, il parut surpris mais parvint à se ressaisir rapidement.

" Snape ! Que lui as-tu fait ?

\- Bonjour Lily. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais je suis sûr que je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Tu sais très bien que je parle de Céleste. Que lui as-tu donné ?

\- Oh ! Elle ? Je lui ai donné un dérivé de l'Amortencia." Répondit-il d'un ton parfaitement naturel. Lily lui aurait bien fait ravaler son petit air supérieur si elle avait pu. "Il est inodore, en plus de quelques autres petites propriétés intéressantes.

\- Pourquoi lui as-tu fait cela ? Elle ne t'a rien fait !

\- Mais son crétin de petit ami, si ! L'année dernière, les Maraudeurs ont fait en sorte de nous séparer, je fais donc pareil avec eux. C'est donnant-donnant.

\- Ils n'ont rien fait du tout ! Si j'ai arrêté de te parler, c'est uniquement de ta faute. C'est ce que _tu_ m'as dit qui m'a blessé, pas eux. " Voyant l'air buté de Severus, elle poursuivit "Quand il l'apprendra, Sirius va te tuer.

\- Si cela le fait finir à Azkaban, je veux bien prendre le risque.

\- Ne sois pas idiot Severus. Arrête ca tout de suite. Laisse Céleste tranquille maintenant.

\- Non, je ne le ferai pas. Et tu pourras dire à Sirius que j'ai fait en sorte que le filtre est très addictif et que s'il tente de m'empêcher de lui administrer, elle va rapidement être en manque. Je peux t'assurer que ça ne sera pas beau à voir, et que revenir auprès de son cretin d'ancien petit ami sera très loin d'être sa priorité.

\- Tu l'as droguée ? Mais tu es complètement fou." Le regard empli d'horreur que lui jetait Lily à ce moment lui fit mal, mais il le dissimula habilement. Cette fois-ci, les choses avaient été trop loin et il tenait à se venger complément. "Nous l'emmènerons à Sainte Mangouste s'il le faut, mais elle ne peut pas rester dans cet état.

\- Vous pouvez si vous le voulez, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. Le filtre a été largement modifié, il leur faudra beaucoup de temps pour l'identifier et en faire un antidote convenable. Elle sera intenable, je le crains.

\- Mais que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Mais voyons, comme d'habitude : rien du tout. Vous n'allez rien pouvoir faire et devrez attendre que je considère que tous les torts ont été réparés." Répondit-il dans un rictus triomphant.

Lily, qui était arrivée si furieuse, était maintenant sans voix. Elle savait que Severus s'était progressivement rapproché des idées les plus malsaines des Serpentard et qu'il détestait cordialement Sirius, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il serait capable d'aller aussi loin. Son idée de vengeance était aussi infâme qu'injuste, Céleste ne lui avait rien fait directement, il le savait, mais il se servait d'elle pour atteindre son ennemi. Lily aurait bien tenté d'argumenter davantage, mais elle reconnaissait l'air buté sur le visage de son ancien meilleur ami et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Il avait parfaitement planifié son plan et rien ne pourrait l'en faire dévier. Peut-être même qu'il avait prévu qu'elle viendrait le voir elle-même alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'année précedente. Severus était passé maitre dans l'art de la dissimulation et du complot, il était capable d'ourdir les plans les plus sournois et en prévoyant toutes les réactions de ses adversaires. Comment avait-elle pu être amie avec lui ? Et pendant tant d'années, le défendre de toutes ses forces ?

Dépitée, elle tourna les talons et partit. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Céleste dans cet état, mais pour le moment, il n'y avait aucune solution pour l'aider qui ne mettrait pas sa santé mentale en danger. Devait-elle en parler à Sirius, lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait ? Non, elle connaissait et il ne réfléchirait pas avant d'agir, les conséquences risquaient d'être désastreuses. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre les menaces de Severus à la légère, il bluffait peut-être mais dans sa colère, il était parfaitement capable d'avoir modifié la composition de la potion pour obtenir exactement les effets qu'il avait décrits. Lily ne savait que faire, ni à qui se confier.

De son coté, Severus était assez satisfait. Enfin, quelqu'un avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de Céleste et bientôt Sirius serait la risée de l'école. Se faire plaquer était déjà une épreuve en soi, mais être délaissé au profit de son pire ennemi… Que la vengeance était douce.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le plan se poursuivit à merveille. Quelques élèves remarquèrent l'attitude étrange de Céleste et la nouvelle finit par faire le tour de l'école. Progressivement, les Gryffondor s'éloignaient d'elle, comme si elle était pestiférée, tandis qu'elle faisait tout pour se rapprocher de la maison des verts et argents. Réticents au début, les Serpentard finirent par la laisser faire. Certains en ricanant, d'autres en commençant déjà à réfléchir au bénéfice qu'ils pouvaient tirer de sa présence. Elle seule semblait ne se rendre compte de rien et lorsqu'elle finit enfin par oser l'aborder, Severus sentit une onde de jubilation l'envahir. Pour remuer un peu le couteau dans la plaie, il décida de la faire patienter un peu et l'ignora royalement. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'attraction magique qu'elle ressentait et mit tout en œuvre pour séduire le Serpentard.

D'abord discrète, elle avait fini par jeter toute prudence aux orties et elle tentait maintenant de le séduire par tous les moyens. Et voir Sirius les observer de loin avait quelque chose de particulièrement amusant. A chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient, il voyait ses poings se serrer, la colère monter dans son regard, mais il était totalement impuissant. Céleste en était d'ailleurs arrivé à un tel stade qu'elle se serait peut-être même battue elle-même contre Sirius s'il avait tenté de l'attaquer. Severus fut tenté de tester son idée, mais l'abandonna rapidement. Il n'aurait pas laissé une fille se battre pour lui, il avait tout de même sa fierté ! Mais elle en était certainement capable.

S'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la potion fonctionne aussi bien et qu'elle réagisse aussi favorablement. D'après ses calculs, elle aurait dû ressentir une forte attirance, mais moins rapidement et surtout moins puissamment. Normalement, son libre arbitre aurait dû la retenir davantage mais elle dépassait toutes ses espérances. Elle semblait prête à se donner corps et âme pour un simple regard de sa part.

Malheureusement, elle commençait aussi à se couvrir de ridicule et risquait d'attirer l'attention du corps enseignant. Severus se résolut donc à passer à l'étape suivante de son plan : céder à ses avances. Lorsqu'il accepta enfin de s'afficher publiquement avec elle, elle était rayonnante. Depuis plus d'une semaine, elle le poursuivait de ses assiduités et enfin il acceptait.

Les premiers jours, des regards surpris les suivaient, mais personne n'osait parler. Il était de notoriété publique que Severus était capable de lancer des maléfices bien plus puissants que ceux habituellement utilisés par les étudiants de Poudlard. Céleste n'avait quasiment plus aucun rapport avec ses camarades Gryffondor qui ne lui adressaient plus la parole.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent. Severus prenant garde de continuer à administrer les doses de filtre à la jeune fille. Un jour, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir à temps et elle avait commencé à ressentir les premiers signes de manque et s'était montré bien plus agressive envers le professeur McGonagall que le bon sens ne le recommandait. Elle avait écopé d'une retenue qui, d'après les rumeurs qui avaient immédiatement courues après l'incident, n'était pas franchement démérité. De mémoire d'élèves, jamais un tel irrespect n'avait été vu dans la salle de Métamorphose.

Hormis cet incident, la surprise des premiers jours avait laissé la place au calme. Les professeurs étaient heureux de voir que les relations inter maison se réchauffaient et que les incidents impliquant les Maraudeurs et Severus avaient considérablement diminués. Ils mettaient cela sur le compte de l'amour alors qu'il s'agissait seulement de stratégie. Lily savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, mais elle avait décidé d'en parler seulement aux Maraudeurs en leur faisant jurer le silence et de limiter les dégâts que leur inévitable rupture entraineraient chez Céleste. Plus d'une fois, Severus avait surpris les regards venimeux que Lily lui lançait mais il faisait en sorte de les ignorer. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré, qu'il ne commette aucun faux pas. Pour le moment, il était en position de force. Tant que Céleste serait entre les griffes de Severus, les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils restaient tranquilles, mais prêts à bondir dès qu'il relâcherait son attention.

Curieusement, depuis qu'il s'affichait avec une fille, le comportement de ses autres camarades à son égard avait aussi changé. Bien qu'elle soit une Gryffondor, il semblait être un peu moins mis à l'écart de sa maison. Il n'y avait tout d'abord pas prêté attention, jusqu'à un soir où les garçons de sa promotion lui avaient adressé la parole. Leur ton n'était pas gentil, loin de là, mais il était un peu moins condescendant que d'habitude. Le lendemain, c'est lors du repas qu'il ne fut plus mis à l'écart. Puis ces évènements se multiplièrent progressivement. Une personne n'ayant jamais vu l'isolement dans lequel vivait Severus auparavant, n'aurait jamais pu le deviner en l'observant à ce moment-là. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait réussi à dévoyer une Gryffondor ? La petite amie de Sirius, qui plus est ? Ou alors parce que si une fille l'avait jugé fréquentable, c'était qu'il était moins asocial qu'il n'y paraissait ?

Alors que ce changement d'attitude l'agaçait au début, il avait fini par s'y habituer, et sans se montrer amical, il arrivait à se fondre dans la masse des élèves de sa maison. C'était finalement assez reposant de ne pas avoir toute l'école à dos, se dit-il un soir, car il pouvait en profiter pour se concentrer sur ses études et sa pseudo-relation, sans avoir à surveiller constamment autour de lui pour éviter une traitrise.

Mais le plus étrange pour lui fut la découverte de Céleste. En dehors de son ensorcellement, elle avait conservé toutes ses facultés mentales et en la côtoyant régulièrement, il découvrit une jeune fille intelligente, sensible et drôle. Alors que passer du temps avec elle était une corvée auparavant, il se surprenait parfois à apprécier sa compagnie. Plus il apprenait à la connaitre, moins il comprenait ce qu'elle avait pu trouver à ce crétin de Sirius. Il était évident qu'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, et qu'hormis son apparence, il n'avait rien pour la retenir. C'était un effroyable gâchis pour elle de rester avec ce bellâtre alors qu'elle pouvait trouver bien mieux.

Severus savait très bien que pour lui, les choses étaient différentes. Leur relation n'existait pas réellement, que physiquement il ne pouvait pas tenir la comparaison face à Sirius. Mais maintenant que Céleste le connaissait un peu mieux, peut-être qu'il avait ses chances ? Se retournant brusquement dans son lit, il se morigéna silencieusement. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Il ne devait pas y penser et encore moins l'envisager. Il avait un plan, strict et infaillible, il ne devait surtout pas sans écarter car les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Céleste n'était qu'un pion. Un outil de sa vengeance contre les Maraudeurs et leurs incessantes blagues. Elle ne devait rien être de plus, c'était primordial. Ce soir-là, il parvint à trouver le sommeil, mais difficilement. La graine du doute avait été semée et insidieusement, se mit à grandir.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son esprit commençait à chercher des moyens de se venger en limitant les dégâts sur Céleste. Des hypothèses étaient envisagées, testées puis écartées si la jeune fille était trop exposée. Elle devenait un critère qui prenait une place inquiétante.

Un jour, ils bavardaient tous les deux sur le dernier devoir de Sortilège lorsqu'au milieu d'une explication, il la vit se pencher vers lui. Comme au ralenti, son souffle se bloqua, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le cerveau de Severus se bloqua totalement. Il n'était plus capable de penser, de réfléchir ou de réagir. Il resta là, immobile, sans réaction. Surprise par son apathie, Céleste se recula :

"Severus, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui... Je crois." Répondit-il dans un murmure.

Brutalement, toutes ses capacités se remirent en fonctionnement en même temps, il prit soudain une décision. C'était une folie, il le savait, mais il ne supportait plus ce mensonge. Les conséquences allaient être terribles, et de tous les plans qu'il avait envisagés, celui-ci était le plus dangereux. Tant pis. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait se lancer à l'aveugle, sans calculer toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui, et en assumerait les conséquences. Dès le lendemain, il diminuerait progressivement les doses de philtre et laisserait son libre arbitre reprendre le dessus.

Tout en imaginant cela, il se força à faire taire la petite voix qui envisageait que peut être, elle déciderait de rester avec lui, de son plein gré. C'était de la folie.

Le premier jour, les effets de la diminution ne se firent pas trop sentir. Le deuxième, elle se sentit légèrement nauséeuse, mais rien de suffisamment grave pour aller voir l'infirmière. Le troisième, elle se sentait franchement mal et elle refusa de voir son petit ami officiel pour cause de migraine affreuse. Mais c'est pendant le cours de Métamorphose, alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire l'exercice, qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Toute la classe la fixa, interloquée par une réaction aussi violente à cet incident pourtant mineur. Severus, sur le chemin les menant jusqu'à l'infirmerie, hésita longuement. Devait-il arrêter sa tentative de sevrage et la soulager en lui fournissant une dose plus forte de filtre, ou devait-il tenir bon et la laisser dans cet état ? Comme tout ce qu'il faisait, une fois une résolution prise, Severus allait jusqu'au bout.

Il fallut encore trois jours de patience pour que les derniers effets disparaissent, le temps que l'organisme de Céleste évacue tous les composants de la potion.

Au soir du troisième jour, Severus se présenta à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas vu la jeune fille depuis son éclat lors du cours de métamorphose et ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit celle-ci se trouvait. Prudemment il s'avança et profita des quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle ne l'avait pas remarqué pour l'observer. Elle était pale, les yeux cernés d'avoir mal dormi et elle semblait avoir perdu du poids. L'étincelle dans son regard avait disparu et elle regardait le vide devant elle, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fascinante qu'elle ait vue de sa vie. Une latte du parquet grinça sous le poids de Severus, lui faisant brusquement tourner la tête. D'une voix rouillée d'avoir gardé le silence pendant des heures, elle lui demanda d'une voix blanche :

"Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je suis venu te voir. Je veux savoir comment tu vas.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici. Dehors !

\- Mais. Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

\- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu m'as droguée ? Que tu t'es servi de moi ? Mais tu es complétement taré ! Lily est venue me voir et m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, dehors !

\- Céleste, Att...

\- DEHORS !

\- Monsieur Snape, je vous conseille de sortir immédiatement de cette infirmerie. Il me semble que votre camarade ne désire plus votre présence ici.

\- ... Oui, Mrs Pomfresh."

Sur le chemin du retour vers les cachots, Severus ruminait. Si Lily était passée avant lui, tout était fichu. Il avait encore l'espoir de lui présenter les choses sous un angle rendant ses actions moins répréhensibles, mais il savait que Lily avait dû faire un récit à charge contre lui. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il avait joué et avait perdu. Il allait surement être expulsé de l'école, sa baguette brisée et il avait de la chance s'il ne finissait pas à Azkaban. Enfin, peut-être n'était-ce pas pire que de rentrer chez ses parents sans aucun espoir d'en échapper. Et puis, la compagnie de Céleste allait lui manquer, c'est certain. Les trois jours qu'elle avait passé à l'infirmerie avaient déjà été une séparation douloureuse pour lui, mais ce serait pire encore. Peut être pire encore que sa rupture avec Lily.

Non, il ne devait pas laisser les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux s'écouler. Il était un homme maintenant. Un Serpentard. Il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle !

Soudain, un morceau de parchemin tomba à ses pieds. Il avait dû arriver en volant, mais il ne l'avait pas vu avant, trop préoccupé par ses sombres idées. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture ronde et régulière de Céleste :

_Severus,_

_Tu as été un immonde batard pour m'avoir fait cela. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait. Je pourrais, si je le voulais, me venger et te faire punir à la hauteur du mal que tu m'as fait. Mais je ne le ferai pas et je ne dirai rien aux professeurs._

_Ce n'est pas pour te protéger que je fais cela, mais c'est pour moi, pour ne pas avoir le poids de ta déchéance sur la conscience. J'espère que cette affaire t'aura servie de leçon et que tu ne ferras plus de choses aussi stupides. Mais n'oublie pas que je ne te le pardonne pas et que je ne ferai rien pour t'aider ou te soutenir._

_Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole._

_Céleste_

Partagé entre le soulagement et une tristesse insondable, Severus se précipita vers la salle déserte la plus proche et s'effondra au sol, un cri silencieux bloqué au fond de sa gorge nouée.

* * *

_Et voilà, cette variation est terminée. _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire._

_A bientôt pour la troisième et dernière !_


	3. Tu valses avec une ombre

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je reviens aujourd'hui avec la troisième et dernière partie de ma fic "Variations inattendues"_

_Merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, vous êtes trop gentils._

_Je sais que ce projet est assez sombre dans son ensemble et que les personnages ne sont pas toujours très sympathiques. J'espère néanmoins que cette troisième partie vous plaira quand même._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Tu valses avec une ombre**

En rentrant au Square Grimmaurd totalement échevelée, Céleste n'en menait pas large. La mission de surveillance qu'elle devait assurer venait de tourner au désastre complet, et sans l'intervention providentielle de ses camarades, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle y serait restée. Malgré la fatigue, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se refaire le film des évènements. A quel moment les choses avaient-elles dérapées ainsi ? Ce n'était pas sa première mission et jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait jamais eu d'incident.

C'était peut-être cela le problème. Elle était trop en confiance et la moindre inattention se payait cash, en particulier quand il s'agissait de Bellatrix. Elle avait été attirée dans un coin moins fréquenté de la ruelle et s'était retrouvée encerclée par trois mangemorts venus en renfort. Elle avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Ce dont elle se doutait aussi était que cet incident ne serait pas passé sous silence. Il ferait sûrement partie des sujets abordés lors de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, ravivant la honte qu'elle ressentait. Depuis qu'elle s'était engagée dans l'organisation de lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait fait en sorte de toujours réussir ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle ne faisait pas de grands coups d'éclats comme Remus ou Tonks, mais elle agissait à son niveau. Enfin, jusqu'à ce soir.

Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, encore sur ses gardes. Ce n'était que Sirius qui entrait à son tour.

"Pourquoi passes-tu par ici ? Je pensais que tu pouvais transplaner directement à l'intérieur de la maison. C'est la tienne, non ? demanda Céleste.

\- Alastor a légèrement renforcé les protections. Pendant un temps, même Remus ne pouvait pas se déplacer librement. Il a un peu assoupli les défenses, mais je suis condamné à passer par la porte." Ajouta-t-il en affichant un rictus mi- amusé, mi- agacé.

Cette remarque fit rire Céleste, cela lui faisait un bien fou après toute la tension de la soirée.

"Comment as-tu su que j'avais besoin de renforts ? Une minute de plus, et j'y passais, c'est certain.

\- C'est une sorte... d'intuition, si tu veux.

\- Une intuition ? Tu te moques de moi, Sirius !

\- Non, pas du tout. Enfin, si tu veux tout savoir, quand j'ai su que tu étais en mission solo avec cette folle de Bellatrix, j'ai posé un sort de traçage sur toi. J'ai pu te localiser immédiatement, voilà tout.

\- Mais c'était extrêmement dangereux, commença-t-elle à s'énerver, ils auraient pu me repérer à cause de ce sort !

\- Et t'attirer dans un coin sombre pour te tendre un piège ? Malheureusement, ma cousine n'a pas besoin de ça pour repérer quelqu'un qui la suit. Elle est folle mais très maline."

Céleste pinça les lèvres. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais il avait quand même pris une grave décision qui la concernait, sans lui demander son avis.

"Et puis, il y a une autre chose aussi. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée. Je tiens trop à toi."

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre dans le salon, elle se figea en entendant ces mots. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle comprenait ? Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir davantage, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement, puis de façon plus possessive. Elle se laissa couler dans son étreinte. Cet instant sembla suspendu, son cerveau ayant décidé de cesser de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes.

Du bruit dans la cuisine les obligea néanmoins à se séparer. Molly Weasley les découvrit, Sirius un air vaguement coupable sur le visage et Céleste légèrement essoufflée.

"Ah, je me disais bien que j'avais entendu la porte s'ouvrir, mais je ne voyais personne arriver. Je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé. Venez ! Venez ! J'ai préparé un rôti pour ce soir. Je crois que Remus doit nous rejoindre pour le diner. Peut-être que Kingsley aussi, s'il peut se libérer à temps."

Il s'en était fallu d'une seconde pour qu'elle ne les surprenne. D'un regard éloquent, Sirius fit comprendre à la jeune femme que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'il comptait bien reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus. Céleste rougit légèrement, mais parvint à garder son sérieux pendant toute la soirée, réussissant même à avoir l'air vaguement intéressée par ce que ses camarades disaient. Ce baiser avait même réussi l'exploit de lui faire oublier son échec sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Adolescente, elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard, deux années après Sirius. Et comme toutes les adolescentes normalement constituées de Poudlard, elle avait été amoureuse de lui, bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais jeté le moindre regard. Alors il était évident que c'était l'adolescente qui avait pris le contrôle, pas la femme mature et raisonnable qu'elle était devenue.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se mit à sourire, la nuit ayant tenu toutes ses promesses. Elle était dans le lit de Sirius, et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui... elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Légèrement paniquée à l'idée d'être la victime d'un tel cliché, elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement avec les quelques vêtements qu'elle retrouva éparpillés sur le sol. Sirius était du genre... fougueux. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais le silence était total, elle était seule, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Cependant, elle réalisa que c'était idiot de la part de l'ancien Maraudeur. Il venait de l'abandonner mais elle était chez lui. Il serait bien obligé de revenir à un moment.

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, elle descendit de l'étage des chambres et passa prudemment devant le portrait de Mrs Black en tentant de ne pas la réveiller. Elle avait beau être seule, cela ne lui donnait pas envie d'entendre ses hurlements de si bon matin. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de café. Elle avait compris le message et ne s'éterniserait pas dans la maison. Une tasse et elle partirait.

"Bonjour."

Encore ébouriffé, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, Sirius se tenait là. Il mettait la dernière main à un petit déjeuner gargantuesque lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais déjà levée. Si tu avais attendu un peu, je te l'aurais emmené là-haut." Poursuivit-il sans paraitre s'apercevoir de son trouble. Elle se fustigea mentalement, Sirius n'était pas de ce genre-là. Il ne l'aurait pas plantée comme ça. Malgré tout, une petite voix du côté de sa raison lui rappelait le comportement qu'il avait eu adolescent lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. C'était le séducteur de service et on ne comptait plus le nombre de filles qui avaient eu le cœur brisé par ce charmeur insatiable.

Elle s'assit finalement devant la tasse de café qu'il lui avait préparée et profita de ce moment de répit dans cette vie impossible qu'elle menait depuis le début de la guerre.

Après un dernier baiser, elle finit par se résoudre à quitter ce havre de paix qu'était devenu le Square Grimmaurd et retourna chez elle. Elle vivait à Pré-au-Lard, dans une petite chambre de bonne au-dessus de l'apothicaire chez qui elle travaillait. Ce n'était pas un emploi de rêve, mais il lui permettait de payer son loyer et de faire quelques économies en attendant des temps meilleurs. De plus, il était plus prudent de faire profil bas tandis que les Mangemorts pouvaient se cacher n'importe où. Elle avait confiance en son patron qui fermait les yeux sur ses fréquents aller et retours nocturnes. C'était un luxe et elle le savait. Elle faisait donc en sorte de faire son travail le plus consciencieusement possible pour le remercier.

Son emploi avait d'ailleurs une utilité certaine pour l'Ordre qui pouvait ainsi surveiller indirectement les agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'un ingrédient peu commun était acheté, elle le signalait et des recherches étaient lancées pour savoir à quoi il était destiné. Quelques mois plus tôt, ils avaient ainsi découverts qu'un poison extrêmement puissant était en cours de préparation dans le camp ennemi et avaient donc pu se mettre sur leurs gardes. A raison, car ils avaient vu les premiers cas d'empoisonnements à peine une semaine après ce signalement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Mince ! Il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes avant l'heure officielle de sa prise de poste. Elle allait devoir se préparer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Transplanant dès que les alentours furent déserts, elle arriva directement devant la porte de la boutique. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et se changea rapidement. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle vit que les premiers clients attendaient déjà, ce qui la fit soupirer. Pourquoi arrivaient-ils aussi tôt ? N'avaient-ils pas une vie en dehors de leurs brassages ?

Elle servit en priorité la vieille sorcière qui se tenait courbée par le poids des ans. Elle la connaissait et savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas la faire attendre, elle commençait déjà à marmonner pour les deux minutes de retard de l'ouverture de la boutique. Elle prenait toujours la même chose, Céleste aurait pu lui préparer sa commande les yeux fermés. Sur un dernier grognement qui n'était certainement pas un compliment, elle quitta la boutique. Venait ensuite un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, grand sec et une allure de gentleman anglais. Elle sourit intérieurement en l'imaginant avec un monocle, qui lui aurait parfaitement convenu. Il n'en avait pas seulement l'allure, mais aussi le comportement. D'une politesse frisant le suspect, il lui demanda les ingrédients de base pour une potion de désherbage. Elle lui prépara rapidement en visualisant parfaitement cet homme au milieu d'un jardin anglais en train prendre soin de ses rosiers. Il ne fallait pas rire, mais il était un cliché ambulant, jamais elle n'avait vu cela.

Enfin, le troisième client, qui s'était tenu dans l'ombre pendant tout ce temps se dirigea vers elle. Elle le connaissait depuis des années, le Serpentard vicieux et détesté unanimement par toute l'école était devant elle, un air sombre sur le visage.

Il commença à lui indiquer quelques produits qu'il voulait acheter. La jeune femme était surprise, car il ne se déplaçait habituellement pas en personne pour aller acheter ces fournitures.

"Ce sera tout. Vous viendrez les livrer ce soir à Poudlard, où je vous règlerai.

\- Mais… Je ne fais pas les livraisons et vous devez payer dès maintenant.

\- Ne faites pas l'idiote. Poudlard n'est pas loin et je n'ai pas d'argent avec moi. Cela vous fera un peu sortir de cette échoppe poussiéreuse. "

Le regard qu'il jeta autour de lui était si dédaigneux que Céleste se sentit mal à l'aise. Poudlard était l'un de leurs principaux clients, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de contrarier leur professeur de Potion.

" Bien, je viendrai alors. Si je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Vous voilà revenue à la raison. "

Céleste pinça les lèvres devant une telle condescendance, mais finit par hocher la tête. Rien ne l'empêchait de demander une confirmation de la mission.

Il se détourna alors et quitta la boutique sans un regard en arrière. Lorsqu'il était adolescent, il était détestable, mais c'était encore pire maintenant songea-t-elle. Elle jeta un regard circulaire pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus de clients et profita de sa tranquillité momentanée pour écrire une lettre à Remus, qui était devenu le coordinateur de l'Ordre. Il devait être au courant de la livraison suspecte. En attendant la réponse, elle se mit à remplir quelques étagères qui avaient besoin d'être réapprovisionnées.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement, seulement ponctuée par des visites de clients plus ou moins conciliants. C'était son quotidien depuis plus de deux ans, et elle avait développé la faculté étonnante de réussir à deviner dès son entrée si le client serait sympathique ou non. La réponse de Remus ne se fit pas attendre et confirmait bien la demande de Snape. Les ordres étant les ordres, elle ne s'y déroberait pas. Surtout après les évènements de la veille.

Elle n'était pas revenue au château depuis des années, mais elle sut qu'elle était attendue lorsque les portes de l'immense portail aux sangliers volants s'ouvrirent devant elle à son approche. Elle remonta la longue route sinueuse qui menait jusqu'au château et sans rencontrer âme qui vive, parvint enfin jusque dans les cachots. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne savait pas où se situait le bureau du professeur de Potions. Elle commençait à rager intérieurement lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit feutré d'un pas discret. Emergeant de l'ombre, il était là et visiblement l'attendait. Sans un mot de bienvenue, il commença à partir à grandes enjambées. Elle le suivit en forçant le pas elle aussi car elle ne voulait pas le perdre de vue. Elle se serait perdue dans ces immenses souterrains humides et sombres sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il s'arrêta si brusquement qu'elle faillit lui rentrer dedans et s'attira un regard furieux. Ils entrèrent finalement dans un bureau sombre, à l'image de son propriétaire et dont l'unique décoration était, elle déglutit en réalisant cela, constituée de bocaux dans lequel flottaient des créatures étranges. Parfois, il ne s'agissait même que de morceaux de créatures.

"Enfin, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir te voir." Dit-il en s'approchant et en la serrant dans ses bras.

"Cette journée a été interminable. Tu es un très bon comédien, mais pourquoi as-tu pris un risque pareil ? Je croyais qu'on avait convenus de ne pas se voir à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Je sais, mais c'était un cas d'urgence. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement et le Professeur Dumbledore a encore disparu donc je ne pouvais pas lui demander de faire cette livraison. Et puis, tu me manquais."

Céleste sourit devant une telle confession. Lui qui était habituellement si pudique ne se laissait jamais aller à ce genre de confidence, elle la savoura à sa juste valeur. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle eut un léger mouvement d'hésitation, presqu'imperceptible, mais qui ne lui échappa pas.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Si, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je me demande si... Un de tes élèves ne risque pas de nous surprendre ?

\- Aucun risque. Ils savent très bien qu'il ne faut pas me déranger sans une bonne raison. Et même si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux pour leur intégrité physique qu'ils soient autorisés à entrer avant d'ouvrir cette porte.

\- Oh... D'accord. J'ai parfois du mal à t'imaginer terrorisant tes élèves. Enfin, pas à ce point-là.

\- J'ai passé des années à construire ma réputation, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à l'entretenir."

Il lui fit l'un de ces sourires tordus dont il avait le secret. Il semblait assez content de lui, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour. Enfin rassuré, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il voulait plus, elle aussi mais le temps manquait et déjà il se détachait d'elle, la laissant légèrement essoufflée.

Il se rendit de l'autre côté de son bureau et en sortit un paquet, grand comme une boite à chaussures moldue et entouré de papier kraft. Il la lui confia en lui faisant les dernières recommandations d'usage. Elle l'écouta d'une oreille distraite et se retrouva à l'extérieur du bureau à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle était perdue. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sirius pendant la nuit ne signifiait rien, elle avait seulement succombé à ce béguin d'adolescente, mais sa relation avec Severus la laissait de plus en plus insatisfaite. Son rôle d'agent double auprès des deux plus grands mages de tous les temps ne lui laissait plus une seconde de libre pour elle et cela commençait a sérieusement lui peser.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques années après la fin de la première guerre au cours d'une conférence traitant de l'utilisation de certaines plantes dans les potions et elle y avait été invitée pour faire une présentation. Il avait cherché à en savoir plus et une chose en entrainant une autre, ils avaient fini par entamer une relation plus suivie. Dès le départ, il avait été clair qu'ils préféraient tous les deux qu'elle reste secrète et jamais ils n'y avaient dérogés. Plus d'une fois, ses amies avaient tenté de lui présenter des hommes, mais aucun n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Cependant, depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le poids de ce secret se faisait de plus en plus insupportable. Elle devait rester imperturbable lorsque Maugrey disait pis que pendre de Severus et elle ne pouvait plus le voir aussi souvent qu'elle le désirait.

Elle chercha mentalement quand était la dernière fois où elle avait réellement pu le tenir dans ses bras, cela se comptait en semaines. Une éternité.

Elle transplana au Square Grimmaurd dès qu'elle eut franchi les protections anti-transplanages du château. Elle était totalement plongée dans ses pensées et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se concentrer et commencer à ressentir la familière sensation du transplanage. Elle était perdue, elle ne savait plus que penser et espérait secrètement que Sirius ne serait pas là. Elle ne voulait pas le croiser, pas ce soir, pas après...ça.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit que tous ses espoirs étaient inutiles. L'homme lui faisait face et l'attendait visiblement. Il lui sourit en coin et elle sentit à nouveau sa détermination vaciller. Comment pouvait-elle résister à ce sourire ? Comment avait-il réussi à gagner un tel empire sur elle en seulement quelques heures ?

Non, se sermonna-t-elle. Elle devait accomplir sa mission, lui donner le colis et s'en aller sans s'attarder. Elle ne devait pas faire cela, Severus ne le méritait pas. Et Sirius non plus corrigea-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, Il tenta de l'attraper pour la rapprocher de lui mais elle parvint à résister et s'échapper. Il eut l'air surpris mais tenta à nouveau sa chance. Elle voulait résister ? Et bien ils seraient deux à jouer, se disait-il. Il parvint enfin à son but alors qu'elle était déjà rendue dans la cuisine. Elle venait de poser le paquet sur la table et Sirius enfouit son nez dans son cou. Ses gestes tendres mais fermes la troublait. C'était enivrant de se sentir désirée ainsi, sans avoir à surveiller chaque geste, chaque parole. Severus n'était jamais aussi entreprenant ni aussi explicite.

A nouveau, elle se tança, elle ne devait pas les comparer. Et elle ne devait pas céder, ce n'était pas bien ! Elle ne devait pas ! Mais les mains de Sirius étaient magiques, lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles sensations inconnues. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ainsi ?

En chemin vers la chambre de Sirius, elle eut un brusque sursaut de lucidité, malheureusement vite éteint par les baisers de l'ancien Maraudeur. Toute conscience s'évanouit alors.

Allongée dans le lit, elle sentit une nouvelle vague de culpabilité l'envahir. La première fois était un accident, là elle venait de trahir Severus délibérément. Elle se sentait si mal. Sirius à côté d'elle ne se doutait de rien, et respirait doucement. Elle devait partir ! Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Céleste se leva alors le plus silencieusement possible et rassembla ses affaires. Cette soirée ne devait pas exister. Elle devait disparaitre de sa mémoire et il ne devait plus y avoir la moindre de trace de ce qu'il s'était passé !

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle arriva à Pré-au-lard. La lune brillait dans la nuit d'encre et il lui semblait entendre les oiseaux nocturnes se moquer d'elle. L'endroit était désert, mais sa culpabilité étouffante lui tenait compagnie. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Elle avait toujours abordé les problèmes avec rationalité et elle devait en faire de même pour cette affaire. D'abord, devait-elle en parler à Severus ? Sans débat, il était évident qu'elle ne le devait pas. Ensuite, comment devait-elle agir envers Sirius ? Le voir le moins souvent possible était une première étape. Ensuite, si elle devait quand même être en sa présence, elle devait faire en sorte qu'il y ait une tierce personne qui permettrait de garder les choses correctes. Une petite voix perfide résonna dans son esprit : _Et si vous êtes seuls, tu pourras céder à nouveau... Avoue que tu as passé une excellente nuit. La meilleure depuis bien longtemps. Combien de temps pourras-tu encore supporter l'absence de Severus avant de te ruer au Square ?_

Elle la fit taire en secouant la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Ce n'était pas juste. Severus faisait son maximum mais devait faire des choix. Et cela la protégeait, c'était certain !

Elle se jeta dans son lit et tenta de trouver le sommeil, malheureusement sans succès, les pensées se bousculant et l'empêchant de se reposer.

Le lendemain, elle n'avait pas plus de réponses, mais de belles cernes sous les yeux lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boutique aux clients les plus matinaux.

Un semblant de routine s'installa pendant les jours suivants. Elle vaquait à ses occupations tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur ce qu'il se passait à Pré-au-Lard. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de l'Ordre ni de Severus ce qui lui donna un sentiment de sécurité. Trompeur, naturellement.

A peine une semaine plus tard, elle trouva un hibou posé sur le bois de son lit. Elle avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte pour profiter de la chaleur printanière et celui-ci en avait profité pour entrer sans son autorisation. Il tenait une lettre dans son bec et en le saisissant, elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture hérissée.

"Auberge du chat huant à Saint Ives, demain, 21h"

Malgré la sècheresse du message, elle se mit à sourire. Si les raisons d'une telle discrétion n'avaient pas été aussi dramatiques, elle aurait certainement beaucoup apprécié ces rendez-vous secrets avec Severus. Elle ne connaissait pas le hibou, mais ce n'était pas étonnant, il en empruntait régulièrement a l'école pour lui faire passer des messages sans se faire repérer. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette ville et ne savait pas où elle pouvait bien se situer. Elle sortit un atlas routier moldu d'un tiroir de sa commode et commença à chercher. Après quelques minutes, elle finit par le repérer : c'était une station balnéaire dans les Cornouailles. Il pouvait difficilement lui fixer un rendez-vous plus éloigné de Poudlard que celui-là.

Le lendemain soir, quelques minutes avant l'heure indiquée dans le billet, elle sortit discrètement de son logement et transplana vers la Cornouaille. Elle avait à peine atterri qu'elle fut accueillie par une bourrasque de vent salé et frais. Ces senteurs marines la firent immédiatement sourire, elles lui rappelaient son enfance sur les côtes irlandaises. Le connaissant, il s'agissait sûrement d'un établissement à l'écart de la ville. Elle se mit donc à marcher dans la direction des terres et, le village étant assez petit, elle se retrouva bientôt sur une route déserte, au milieu des champs plats à perte de vue. Elle commençait à douter de sa déduction lorsqu'au détour d'un virage, elle aperçut une petite cabane délabrée.

Elle poussa la porte et une vieille femme au regard perçant leva la tête de son journal.

"Est ce que Mr Smith est arrivé ?

\- Oui, il vous attend en haut" Répondit-elle en désignant un vieil escalier branlant d'un signe de tête. Manifestement, elle désapprouvait totalement mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser un client lorsque par chance, elle en avait un. Légèrement rougissante de se retrouver jugée ainsi, elle monta et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre. Comment diable un hôtel pouvait-il survivre avec une seule chambre et un accueil aussi glacial ?

Ces considérations matérielles s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle ferma la porte. Elle le retrouvait enfin, Severus lui avait tant manqué. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus avait été bizarre, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser. Elle avait agi stupidement mais elle ne le trahirait plus ainsi, elle se le promettait. Lui aussi semblait préoccupé, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, il avait tant de choses à gérer que cela lui en donnait le tournis.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassait, il semblait plus possessif, presque désespéré. Plus d'une fois, elle gémit sous ses assauts violents. Elle le connaissait et lui faisait confiance, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement mais il semblait presque dans un état second. Lorsque finalement, il s'écroula sur elle dans un soupir satisfait, elle réalisa que quelque chose d'inquiétant était en train de se passer. Cette sensation diffuse qu'elle avait depuis le début était de plus en plus prégnante. Lorsque son souffle fut enfin revenu à la normale, il se releva sur un coude et la fixa, droit dans les yeux. Le visage effroyablement sérieux, il lui demanda :

"Veux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Quoi ? Rien. Rien du tout. C'était... vraiment très agréable.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, et tu le sais.

\- Severus. Je ne comprends pas, je t'assure.

\- Tu agis étrangement depuis quelques temps. Je sais que c'est difficile en ce moment, pour tous les deux mais je fais mon maximum. Pour te protéger, pour accomplir ma mission, pour… tout. Je ne suis pas un surhomme, Céleste.

\- Je le sais Severus, et je t'admire pour ça. Il ne se passe rien, je te le promets.

\- Ma capacité à survivre dépend en grande partie de ma capacité à distinguer un mensonge de la vérité. Et ce que je peux dire est que tu es en train de me mentir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches, mais sache que je ne suis pas dupe." Sa voix avait le tranchant de l'acier, sans ce léger sourire qui atténuait habituellement ses propos avec elle. "Je te fais confiance, mais je commence à me demander si j'ai raison.

\- Severus, ne dis pas ça.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, ni l'énergie de me battre. Si tu veux me trahir, fais-le, mais ne me mens pas. S'il te plait."

Ces derniers mots lui donnèrent la sensation d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas le penser. C'était impossible.

"Tu vas devoir faire un choix, Céleste, fais-le en ton âme et conscience. En attendant que tu le fasses, je préférerais qu'on ne se voit pas."

Il se leva sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer et commença à récupérer ses affaires qu'il avait posées sur une chaise. Il évitait délibérément son regard et quitta la chambre, la laissant totalement anéantie.

Elle continua regarder la porte qui s'était fermée sans bruit. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste déterminé et... déçu. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, espérant qu'il reviendrait sur ses paroles et lui donnerait une seconde chance. Ou au moins la possibilité de s'expliquer. Mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il était trop fier et trop dur pour flancher ainsi. Il venait de clore une histoire de plusieurs années sur un simple soupçon. C'était injuste, mais la vague de culpabilité qui la submergeait lui rappela qu'il avait raison. Il lui avait fait confiance et avait été trahi.

Elle se leva et sentit à ce moment-là l'humidité sur ses joues. Sans les sentir, des larmes amères s'étaient mises à couler sur son visage, mais sans soulager le moins du monde cette douleur lancinante au niveau de son cœur. En voyant que le soleil se couchait déjà sur la campagne environnante, elle se rendit compte que l'heure tournait et qu'il était inutile de rester davantage. S'il avait voulu revenir, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Les yeux rougis et humides, elle ne se sentait pas de force à affronter à nouveau le regard de la vieille dame au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle décida de transplaner directement chez elle. Les protections que l'Ordre l'avait aidée à installer lui permettaient de rentrer directement dans sa petite chambre sans avoir à passer par l'extérieur. C'était bien mieux ainsi, car elle ne risquerait pas de croiser quiconque.

Dans un pop discret, elle parvint chez elle et comme si une digue s'était brisée en elle, elle craqua. Elle se mit à pleurer comme si jamais elle ne pourrait s'arrêter. La stupéfaction du choc avait laissé la place à la compréhension. Sa vie, ce pour quoi elle se battait n'avait plus d'importance. Ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent n'existerait plus, c'était certain.

"Nous avons besoin de toi immédiatement au QG. C'est une urgence, l'Ordre est mobilisé."

Le patronus qui venait de délivrer son message d'une voix blanche s'évanouit dans une brume argentée. Allongée, le nez dans son oreiller, elle n'avait pas relevé la tête suffisamment rapidement pour voir de qui était le message et ne reconnut pas la voix du propriétaire. Mais la brièveté de message et son ton pressant la convainquirent qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fausse alerte. Quel que soit son état, elle allait devoir y aller et faire bonne figure. Quoique, si elle avait à se battre, cela l'aiderait peut être à évacuer sa frustration ?

Elle saisit alors la petite sacoche qui l'accompagnait sur chaque mission et qui contenait quelques produits de premiers secours et souffla un grand coup pour se reprendre. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraitre, quoiqu'il arrive.

Curieusement, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le petit parc public qui leur servait habituellement de zone de transplanage, celui-ci était désert. Elle n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à arriver, mais les autres avaient peut-être été plus rapides qu'elle ? Elle leva alors les protections du QG avec prudence pour le faire apparaitre entre les deux immeubles voisins, puis en poussa la porte.

Là encore, elle nota qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, l'entrée était plongée dans l'obscurité et aucune rumeur ne venait du salon ou de la cuisine. Mais où donc étaient tous les autres membres de l'Ordre ?

Soudain, la lumière s'alluma, l'obligeant à plisser légèrement les yeux et elle sentit une paire de bras puissants la priver de toute sa liberté de mouvements. Elle commença à paniquer, se débattre et tout tenter pour se libérer lorsqu'elle reconnut un parfum familier.

Sirius. Mais que faisait-il donc ?

Sous le choc, elle cessa de se débattre et l'étreinte se relâcha finalement. Elle se retourna, le visage déformé par la fureur lorsqu'elle croisa son regard rieur. Une surprise. C'était une foutue surprise. Rien de plus !

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout goûté à la plaisanterie, il reprit un air plus sérieux, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait :

"Il ne se passe rien Sirius. C'est bien ce que je te reproche. Tu me convoqué ici en me faisant croire qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave et c'est juste une surprise. Stupide en plus !

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Céleste, c'était une blague. Ne t'énerve pas.

\- Je m'énerve si je le veux. Figure-toi que j'ai une vie et que je ne peux pas accourir ici à ton bon plaisir. Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça !

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé si ma blague ne t'a pas fait rire. Je pensais que tu avais reconnu mon patronus. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas pu se voir, j'ai pensé...

\- Alors, tu as mal pensé. Le message était court, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir à quoi ressemblait le patronus. Et puis, je ne suis pas d'humeur du tout ce soir.

\- Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il ne se passe rien. J'ai passé une soirée épouvantable et tu viens couronner le tout avec une idée dont tu aurais largement pu te passer."

Elle commença à faire demi-tour pour s'en aller lorsqu'il lui saisit le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

"Attends, ne pars pas. Je connais un moyen pour passer une meilleure fin de soirée qu'elle n'a commencé. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Non Sirius ! Je ne veux pas, je n'en ai pas envie et en particulier avec toi.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il Céleste ? J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Oui, ma blague était idiote, mais ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil.

\- Rien qui te concerne.

\- C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir ? Tu sais, nous sommes adultes, consentants et libres de faire ce qu'on veut, personne ne va nous juger. Je suis célibataire, toi aussi, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Ce n'est pas ça...

\- Alors quoi ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis une semaine et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'avais pourtant compris que tu avais apprécié."

Son visage montrait toute l'incompréhension du monde. C'était bien là le problème, réalisa Céleste. Elle avait apprécié ces moments avec Sirius et c'était cela qui la mettait aussi mal à l'aise. Rien ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas tenté de la séduire ainsi. Sa vie aurait continué comme avant. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, elle reprit son chemin vers la porte d'un pas résolu. Elle ne devait rien faire pour aggraver les choses et elle devait immédiatement retourner à Poudlard pour avoir une véritable explication avec Severus, c'était la seule solution. Dans son dos, la voix voilée de tristesse de Sirius s'éleva à nouveau :

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Céleste, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir fuir ta vie éternellement comme tu le fais. Tu es vivante, c'est la guerre, chaque seconde est précieuse. Ne perd pas ton temps à te conformer au regard des autres. Qui sait ce qui arrivera demain ?"

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le Square Grimmaurd. Ils sonnaient plus comme une malédiction que comme un conseil. Sirius n'avait rien compris et ne se doutait de rien. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Quelques voiles de brume flottaient dans ce quartier résidentiel de Londres. Après la soirée éprouvante qu'elle venait de vivre, elle devait évacuer le trop-plein d'émotions qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'arrivait même plus à toutes les distinguer, chaque fois qu'elle pensait à un évènement qui avait eu lieu dans les heures précédentes, elle se sentait engloutie sous un raz-de-marée de ressentiment, de colère, de tristesse ou de désespoir. Comment une soirée romantique au bord de la mer avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ?

Une vague de fatigue l'envahit. Elle devait retourner à Pré au Lard et dormir. Dormir pour oublier, passer le temps et laver ses émotions. Dormir jusqu'à tout oublier. Dormir pour ne pas se réveiller.

Un bruit de pas dans son dos la fit se retourner. Un homme marchait derrière elle, mais il était trop loin pour qu'elle ne puisse vraiment voir son visage. Il était assez grand, plutôt maigre et marchait d'un pas lent. Un autre promeneur nocturne, sans doute.

Elle reprit son chemin dans l'espoir de trouver une ruelle plus discrète et transplaner. Les maisons s'alignaient, serrées en une formation ininterrompue et monotone. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils accepter de vivre dans de telles habitations ? Une voiture s'approcha d'elle, les phares lui faisant plisser les yeux. Sans doute prise d'un étrange pressentiment, elle se retourna à nouveau, profitant de l'éclairage providentiel pour voir l'inconnu qui la suivait. Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'était considérablement rapproché, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu accélérer le pas. Et surtout, que ce n'était pas un inconnu. Elle n'avait pas le moindre doute, il s'agissait de son gentleman anglais. Celui qui voulait des produits pour ses rosiers. Que faisait-il ici ?

Le corps de Céleste fut retrouvé par les éboueurs moldus le lendemain, à côté d'une benne à ordures. Elle n'avait aucun signe de blessures. Elle ne s'était pas défendue et rien ne pouvait expliquer son décès soudain.

Malgré leurs recherches, la police moldue ne parvint jamais à découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé, et il fallut que Dumbledore, le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix fasse appel à ses contacts au sein des autorités londoniennes pour récupérer le corps.

Céleste était tombé dans un guet-apens, comme tant d'autres combattants avant elle.

* * *

_Est-ce que je suis cruelle avec mes personnages ? Oui, absolument._

_J'espère que cette troisième partie vous a plu, malgré la moralité très contestable des personnages. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir vos retours. _

_Curieusement, j'ai adoré écrire ce projet et devoir passer à un autre est un peu difficile. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans deux semaine, une nouvelle fic longue va faire son apparition ;)_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_

_Lycoris_


End file.
